ABS-CBN Sports
ABS-CBN Sports is the sports division of the Philippine media conglomerate ABS-CBN Corporation, which airs some of the notable sports events in the Philippines. ABS-CBN Sports began in 1998 as the main broadcaster for the network-backed basketball league Metropolitan Basketball Association which introduced the home-and-away play format in the Philippine basketball landscape. Simultaneous with that (shortly before the MBA collapsed), it acquired the broadcast rights to the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) and National Collegiate Athletic Association (Philippines) (NCAA) collegiate basketball leagues, which bolstered Studio 23's ratings and at the same time aligned further toward the said channel's programming thrust to the youth. ABS-CBN Sports also supplant contents to a sports channel ABS-CBN Sports+Action and Balls. Program line-up Current programs * UAAP Games (2000–present) * NCAA Games (2002-2011, 2015-present) * National Hockey League (1954-1972, 1987-present; previously on Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, 1973-1986) * Philippines national football team Games * Top Rank & Featured boxing matches including Nonito Donaire Fights * Sports Unlimited * ALA Promotions bouts * Hardball (daily sports news show aired on ANC) * Philippine Collegiate Championship (Champions League held every November to December) * FIFA Official broadcaster (FIFA Confederations Cup and FIFA World Cup aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action and Balls, other competitions are only aired on Balls) * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Europa League * International Premier Tennis League (Manila Mavericks) Past programs & notable coverage * Major League Baseball (1953-1972, 1986-1989; aired on GMA Network later known as GMA Sports 1972-1986) * Metropolitan Basketball Association Games * 2001 SEABA Basketball Championship (Aired on PTV-4) * The 1st PBA DLSU vs. PBA ADMU Game * 2009 FIFA Confederations Cup (on Balls and Studio 23) * 2010 FIFA World Cup (on Balls and Studio 23) * Philippine Basketball League Games * Morales-Pacquiao Trilogy Parts II and III * World Pool Championship 2007 * Sports Report (10-minute sports roundup aired on Studio 23; before and after the collegiate games) * Sports TV (sports talk show aired on Studio 23) * Road to Johannesburg * Wild Card * 2010 AFF Suzuki Cup * 2011 Southeast Asian Games (together with Sports5, TV5's sports division) * NCAA Games (2002-2011, moved to Sports5, TV5's sports division) * 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup (Free TV Telecast Only, with the partnership of Solar Entertainment Corporation and Sports5) Sports broadcasters Current on-air staff * Mike Abasolo (NCAA commentator) * Marco Benitez (UAAP basketball commentator) * Pia Boren (Samsung NCAA Hoops host, ABS-CBN sports courtside reporter) * Dyan Castillejo-Garcia (Sports Unlimited host, ABS-CBN & ANC Sports reporter) * Gretchen Fullido (HardBall replacement host) * Boom Gonzales (UAAP Lead Play by Play, ABS-CBN News & ANC alternate anchor) * Allan Gregorio (UAAP basketball commentator) * Bob Guerrero (Football commentator, Billiards/Pool commentator) (Currently freelancing.) * Darren Hartmann (Football commentator) * TJ Manotoc (UAAP Lead Basketball Analyst, ABS-CBN news & ANC Sports reporter) * Mark Molina (UAAP volleyball commentator) * Ronnie Nathanielsz (Boxing commentator) * Anton Roxas (UAAP Play by Play) * Boyet Sison (HardBall host, NCAA presenter & current Philippine Basketball Association announcer ) * Eric Tipan (UAAP Play by Play) * Bill Velasco (HardBall host, ANC news anchor) * Sid Ventura (UAAP commentator) * Atty. Ed Tolentino (boxing commentator) * Randy Sacdalan (UAAP commentator) On-air guests *Ian Laurel (UAAP Volleyball Commentator) *Kurt Long (UAAP Basketball Commentator) *Mozzy Ravena (UAAP Lead Volleyball Commentator) *Anne Remulla (UAAP Volleyball Commentator) *Noel Zarate (UAAP Radio Play by Play) Past on-air staff * Pia Arcangel * Mico Halili * Ira Panganiban * Jinno Rufino * Alex Santos * Jude Turcuato * Bobby Yan * Manny Dandan * Danny Francisco * Trish Chiongbian * Pal Marquez * Sharon Yu *Chiqui Roa-Puno * Aaron Atayde * Chinggay Andrada * Sev Sarmenta * George Rocha * Cesca Litton * Hazel Aguilon * Rheena Villamor * Micky Deles * Ryan Gregorio * Tracy Abad * Ronnie Magsanoc * Butch Maniego * Andrei Felix * Toff Rada * Jude Roque * Chris Soler * Phoemela Baranda See also * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs * UAAP SPORTS http://www.uaapsports.com External links * info|name=ABS-CBN Sports}} * Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:Sports divisions of TV channels